In a tethered product display, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,685, owned by the Assignee of the present application, a retractor and sensor, located behind a panel in the product display, senses a severing of the product display tether and sounds an alarm of an impending theft of a product connected to the tether as the retractor rewinds the tether. In tethered product displays where an alarm function is not desired, a Pullbox.RTM. cable retractor manufactured by the Assignee of the present application may be used satisfactorily.
While it is desirable to locate the retractor behind a display panel, there are problems in attaching the product to the bitter end of the tether. This is because the product attachment device is usually too large to pass readily through a small hole. This necessitates the formation of a large hole in the display panel, but this is both unsightly and difficult to do in the field. The use of a small hole would solve this problem, but a small hole makes it necessary to secure the attachment device to a product in the field by first inserting the cable bitter end from rear to front through the small hole and then securing the bitter end of the tether to the product to be displayed. Heretofore, a key-ring has been used, but not entirely satisfactorily.
A satisfactory product attachment device needs to provide a secure tether connection to the product and yet be tamperproof to preclude disconnection from the product. Moreover, the securement device needs to be capable of attachment readily without special tools or special skills, and it needs to be inexpensive to manufacture.